flightsimxfandomcom-20200213-history
Tutorials
'This article is about the basics of FSX.' For beginners FSX can be a confusing mess at first. But once you read and watch a video of these tutorials you will understand. Take off tutorial Taking off is the simplest thing to do. First if you have a joystick please ignore the mouse controls (CTRL+Y), if you play on a mouse, keyboard, and joystick currently... Please pay attention to these instructions: *'First line up with the runway ' *'Turn off the parking brake if its on (to turn off press the period key ".")' *'Press F7 3 times to lower the flaps to 15/20 degree's' *'Then press F3 till the throttle controls say the engines are at 50% power' *'Then press F4 to put the throttles in full power' *'Let the' aircraft move on its own. If it starts going left or right use the opposite action or key (Ex: if plane is going left press the right key or press CTRL+Y and move the mouse right) *'Once at 140 or 150 knots slowly raise the aircraft to 15 degree's' *'Once in air press the G key to raise the landing gear.' *'Once at 2,000 feet press F5 to raise the flaps up all the way.' *'AND BEGIN CRUISING TO YOUR AIRPORT YOU WANT TO LAND AT :-)' Landing Tutorial Landing is one of the hardest things in FSX to do. As you could easily stall out with the proper speed or go nose first into the ground. *'Determine what airport your going to land at' *'On approach lower the flaps to 30 degree's by presssing F7' *'Press the G key (G) to lower the landing gear. ' *'Once you see the runway pay attention to the glide slope (The white and red lights) if its 2 whites and 2 reds your all clear, if all white your to high and have a chance to do a go around, and if your all red raise your thrust up and go up a bit for more altitude' *'MAKE SURE YOU HAVE ENOUGH SPEED FOR APPROACH!! Read the aircrafts approach speed in the info.' *'Set the spoilers to arm. To do it go to the cockpit open the engine panel (Has a airplane on it) then set the spoiler to arm NOT ALL THE WAY DOWN just once.' *'Slowly descent to the runway in control of your speed and altitude PAY ATTENTION TO THE GLIDE SLOPE TO!!' *'When you are about to touch down raise the nose up a little bit and let the main gear (Back gear) touch down then press the "/" key to raise the spoilers once the nose is down press F2 all the way to activate the reverse thrusters. Then press the period key to brake. Stop the reverse thrust at 30 knots then deactivate the spoilers by pressing the "/" key once on the taxi way.' *'Then taxi to the GATE' *'YOU HAVE NOW SUCCESSFULLY LANDED' Ground Operations Tutorial This video will show basic gate/ground operations: thumb|326px|left|Ground OP tutorial